


【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（52）

by nnnize



Category: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnize/pseuds/nnnize





	【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（52）

“等回去收拾一下就可以回咱妈那里了。”亚瑟抓了根树枝在地上戳来戳去探路，前几天的一场大雪埋住了路，林里没有人烟，碎雪平整地铺陈在树下的每一寸土地上，将可见的路全部粉饰干净。  
亚瑟循着他们做过的标记趟出一条路来，把雪踩得塌下去，天空依旧堆积着暗色的阴云，风穿林而过，扬起一片细碎冰凉的雪粒“不过看这个天气明后天可能还有一场雪，要不我们等个几天再走，被封死在半途也挺麻烦的，你说呢？”  
“嗯。”奥姆踩住亚瑟压下去的一层厚雪，低低地应了一声，扶住树干顺着一段短坡走下来，枝叶上的细雪被风扫过，纷纷扬扬地落在脸上，扰得他眯起眼睛，厚底靴子踩在雪堆上，发出轻微的咯吱声。  
小王子垂眼把目光落在厚雪踩实留下的深浅不一的鞋底印，他预先备下的六支抑制剂已经全部用完，今天再回不到小屋，事情就有可能变得不受控制。  
心思凝重繁杂，额头冷不丁地贴上温热的掌心。  
平日机敏灵巧的金发贵族罕见地愣了愣，才后知后觉地抬起淡金色的眼睫露出几分迟钝的茫然来，像一只无害而毛茸茸的小动物。  
混血君王探身靠近他，古铜色的眼瞳中倒映出冰凉干净的天地和俊美沉静的小王子“不舒服？”  
“嗯。”略高的体温熨帖着那片皮肤，热度顺着肌理渗入，安抚住躁动不安的本能，却在离开的瞬间又在血液中撩起一层无法抑制的躁动，奥姆抿了抿唇，开始思索如何铺设退路才显得顺理成章。  
勒紧的包带顺着肩线被卸下，负重的骨骼伸展开，骨节无声地发出一声舒适的叹息，沉重的背包被亚瑟掂在手里，亚特兰蒂斯的君王弯起唇角，在万顷倾落的碧色中将温柔晕染在薄晰的天光中。  
一只手落到奥姆头顶，小王子抬眼看过去，自家哥哥低声安抚他，声音随着温热的呼吸白雾氤氲在寒冷的空气中“再坚持坚持，马上就到了。”  
变故终究是发生了。  
枝叶间影影绰绰透出小屋的一角来，棕色的房梁屋脊上堆砌着厚厚的积雪，亚瑟扬头细致地打量，还未等开口说话，后背的衣服忽然被扯了一下。  
回身怀里就栽进一具温热的躯体，衣料摩擦间意识无法支撑的重量止不住下坠。  
亚瑟一瞬瞪大了眼睛。  
“奥姆！”  
伸手把不断塌落的重量揽在臂膀之间，背包是什么时候坠进雪里也完全没有察觉，混血的君王在一片冰天雪地中微俯身把忽然昏倒的人支撑起来，目光慌乱地梭巡着打量他的脸色。  
小王子阖着眼帘，苍白得几乎一触即碎，偏偏这样还要勉力支撑，削白的指节向上攀升拽住亚瑟的衣领，力气积聚在指尖上与柔软的布料纠缠在一起，冰凉的指腹擦过温热的颈侧，冻得亚瑟一颤。  
淡色的薄唇开阖，他凑近去听，奥姆的声音低哑，反反复复两个字。  
“进屋。”  
亚瑟怔愣一瞬，冰雪气息包裹着蔷薇花香从衣领中满溢出来，他的目光落到小王子垂头无意识露出的一片细白的后颈，脑子轰得一声就乱了。  
　　  
　　  
门被粗暴地撞开，冰凉的信息素瞬间充满整幢房子，背包被随手扔到地上，淡白色的被子尚带着晒完后蓬松的阳光气息，亚瑟将缠住他的小王子压进松软的织物中，低头去寻觅他的唇。  
发情期的Omega舌尖都带着蜜糖，信息素攀着血肉腻生出来，一寸一寸将细腻的皮肤浸润透，再如潮水一般涨满身体的每一处，逸散到方寸之地的空气中。  
他顺从地把身体打开，完全接纳来自Alpha的粗暴与柔软，像一只爪尖牙利的小兽，此时也只能收拢了全部尖锐的刺伏在身下，被强大的野兽叼住后颈，嵌入的齿间似乎都能溢出蜜糖。  
而这样甜美的Omega本能落在亚特兰蒂斯聪慧又俊美的旧王身上，便格外能够引人发疯。  
亚瑟勾住奥姆的舌尖，手顺着衣服的下摆探进去，在体温略低的皮肤上游弋，手下触感如同光滑温凉的锦缎，贴着掌心磨拭出无边的燥热，Alpha的本能几乎消耗了他所有的冷静和理智，大脑却能在情热的间隙恍惚间想起营养素来。  
Alpha和Omega的交合长达七到十天不等，在这期间Omega的不定时热潮会完全阻断一切获取食物的途径，所以在热潮期大多都会备上营养素补充体力。  
从亚特兰蒂斯出发的时候奥姆的专属医生给奥姆提供了十天的营养素以备不时之需，也细细叮嘱过热潮期的Omega体力消耗得格外快。  
亚瑟把手撑在床上金发的弟弟头边，用巨大的意志力缓慢地将自己剥离温柔乡，失去信息素安抚的小王子显得有点不安，几乎是下一秒就欠身贴过来，膝盖弯起磨蹭着亚瑟的胯间，仰头攀过来索吻。  
“啧，别闹。”混血君王的声音在一瞬间就哑了下去，他摁住点火而不自知的Omega，隐忍在眼底点起明明灭灭的金光“我马上就回来。”  
淡金色的羽睫颤了颤，露出一双蒙着水雾的湛蓝的眼睛，奥姆有点不满地皱起眉头，秉承着打直球就要打得漂亮的风范，抬腿亚瑟的小腿就踹了一脚“快点，等会我可没理智这么通情达理。”  
明显被勾起情欲的Alpha沾染一身气味交缠的信息素大步走出卧室门，几乎是不耐烦地开始翻动着两人的背包，手法粗暴地把衣物和工具翻得一片狼藉，忽然摸到奥姆背包里鼓鼓囊囊的夹层。  
亚瑟拉开拉链往里面瞧了一眼，十根营养素注射剂，扯出来的时候不知道勾到了什么，猛一用劲又带出一个埋的更深的袋子，里面零零散散的东西顺着刮破的口子撒了一地。  
亚瑟满脸不耐地弯腰去拾，却在指尖触到注射剂的外壳时猛然顿住，一盆凉水从头顶泼下，将烧得沸天的情欲浇灭干净。  
Omega专用抑制剂。  
剩下的小字被压在底下，亚瑟觉得后背都是凉的，他把袋子捡起来，对照着注射器一目十行地看下去，抑制剂全部都被用光了，内壁上偶尔还挂着没打干净的透明液滴。  
一共六支。  
稍微有点脑子的人都应该知道到底是怎么回事了。  
这几天奥姆毫无理由的疲惫，极速下降的体力，还有怎么也暖不热的指尖，一切也都有了解释。  
亚瑟接着包装袋赤脚站在客厅里，只觉得地板的凉气顺着小腿一路直抵心脏，与此相反，呼吸带着一把怒火毫不商量地猛地烧上脑门。  
他扔了抑制剂注射器，拿着包装袋踹开卧室的门。  
　　  
　　  
奥姆闭着眼睛在热潮里沉沉浮浮，他从未想过Omega的发情期竟然如此可怕，情欲来势汹汹，让他几乎都有点手足无措，理智像是涨潮的礁石，一点一点被扑面而来的海浪淹没，脑子几乎热成一团粥，自制在其中寸步难行，不能掌控自己的感觉让从来倚仗自己的小王子开始有点不安，甚至有点恐慌。  
床铺被压下去一块儿，亚瑟回来了，他睁眼准备抱怨怎么这么慢，先入视线的却是那片短短六天里就熟悉起来的包装袋，还有自家哥哥那张风雨欲来的脸。  
“解释一下，这是什么？”  
亚瑟就是这样一个人，看起来五大三粗且智商欠费，其实在面对危险和怒火的洗礼时比任何人都冷静理智，这很难得，比如现在，即使是恼火得呼吸都粗重许多，他也能撑在奥姆上面一字一句地问：  
“这是什么？”  
奥姆看着那片包装袋，曲肘撑起上半身，身体的异常敏感让他低低地闷哼一声，热潮袭来导致的大脑罢工唆使他放弃解释，几乎是破罐子破摔“抑制剂。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“湖边第一晚，昨天刚用完。”身体里流动着燥热让奥姆四肢无力，他不得不再次躺回柔软的被子里，激素在几天的压抑下积累到了不可控的浓度，此时窥到机会就在体内兴风作浪，一股热流从腿间溢出来，冷硬的裤子粘腻地贴在腿上，小王子终于难耐地闷哼出声，呼吸里都带着灼人的热度。  
奥姆阖了几下眼帘，暗暗唾弃这该死的本能导致气势完全处于下风，他想解释自己的意图或者说服自家哥哥接受自己的做法，但理智像是被情欲的浪潮打碎在礁石上的小船，唇齿张合几下，除了大口换气和低喘什么都说不出来。  
“我知道这种办法最好也最有效率。”亚瑟低哑的嗓音里压抑着怒火，Alpha的烈酒一般的信息素由于情绪的失控和怒火波动更加激烈地从床上的人身上涌出，霸道地充盈在整个房间里把冰凉的蔷薇花香淹没。  
“你只有一点做错了。”  
Alpha的信息素于发情期的Omega来说不亚于烈性春药，被压在身下的小王子首当其冲地受到了亚瑟信息素的引诱，亚瑟垂眼看着身下的人攥紧被子仰头发出一声悲鸣，手指同布料纠缠在一处，修长白皙如葱段般精雕玉琢，只余下指腹上留存一点点用力显出的粉色，明艳又缱绻的意味。  
这个人因他失控，仰起绷紧的脖颈像是濒死的天鹅，他紧绷得厉害，浓郁的冰凉花香熔成一股热潮从那具禁欲克制的身体中奔涌出来，像一朵开到荼靡的花盏。  
这个人是亚特兰蒂斯高高在上的旧王。  
亚瑟伸手将奥姆外套的拉链拉下来一半，手掌隔着单薄的衣料一寸寸向下抚摸这具胸膛剧烈起伏、因为情欲而紧绷发颤的温热身体，他低低地叹息。  
“如果我知道这件事，当夜我就会带你走，大不了圣诞之后再来一趟，那都不重要。”  
奥姆阖着眼帘调整呼吸，头一次直观地感受到Alpha的信息素的压制和对Omega的影响，半天怔怔地回不过来神，只觉亚瑟的声音越来越近，蹭到耳边将气音往耳蜗里送“我算是认清楚了。”  
亚瑟开阖的唇贴上小王子的耳廓，温热的气息卷着破碎的字句落下，细微的战栗从后颈一路顺着脊梁向下过电，奥姆喉中哽出半个泣音，说不出来话。  
然而亚瑟还不准备放过他。  
混血君王伏在自家弟弟身上，低头撩拨着被情潮逼得发疯的Omega，像一只雄狮将羚羊按在爪下，迫使它露出柔软的肚腹，目光落到不断颤动的淡金色睫毛上，亚瑟低哑的声线卷着气音“你就是觉得什么事都比自己重要。”  
亚瑟低头叼住奥姆的喉结，牙齿细细地在那片致命咽喉上磨拭，让他恍惚间有种被天敌刺中命门的战栗感，身体里的本能叫嚣着渴望，而蜻蜓点水的触碰不亚于饮鸩止渴。  
小王子终于放弃了默不作声。  
修长的手指穿插进亚麻色的长发中，他丝毫不怜惜地将哥哥的唇舌拽离自己的脖颈，低头交换了一个略显急躁的吻，奥姆喘着气笑“一句话，吵还是做？”  
翘起的唇角挑衅意味十足，哪怕是被压在床上丢盔弃甲，亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆殿下还是习惯进攻与压制。  
亚瑟定定地盯着他的眼睛看了几秒钟。  
然后缓缓直起身子，跨坐在他身上的男人在低头的瞬间露出无边的野性和倨傲来，像一只真正的雄狮露出尖利的爪牙，眯起的眼睛里金光忽明忽暗，他垂手解开皮带的搭扣，冲锋裤松松挂在胯骨上，露出线条深刻流畅的人鱼线，稀疏平常的动作被慢动作拉得极长，露出刻骨的情色意味来，伴随着皮带一寸一寸从搭扣中抽出的细微声响，亚瑟低哑的声音性感得逼人发疯。  
“既然是你要的，就自己受着。”  
　　  
奥姆刚开始还不知道这句话什么意思。　　  
男人还窝着火，唇舌间都带着刺激的火药味，贴在细腻的皮肤上时几乎要烧出一窜响来，留下一串串艳红的吻痕和齿音，信息素随着主人的情绪跌宕起伏，将Omega埋藏在血脉中的灼热和躁动一一点燃，发情期格外敏感的身体几乎是碰一下就打个颤。  
外套被甩在床下，单薄的T恤向上掀起层层叠叠地堆起来，露出大片的胸膛，Alpha的舌尖挑逗着胸口淡色的茱萸，故意用舌尖打着圈磨磨蹭蹭，牙关咬合地拉扯，被按在柔软被子里的小王子仰起头闷哼，低低的声音哽在喉头，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，将哭未哭的可怜模样。  
手顺着后腰凹陷的曲线潜过宽松的裤腰带，指尖甫一触到被粘腻的体液完全打湿的内裤，亚瑟就忍不住闷笑出声，他蹭到奥姆耳边低低地问，得不到回答就不依不饶。  
“宝贝，你怎么这么湿啊？”  
“闭嘴。”  
奥姆抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，手臂下脸颊连带着眼角都是一片艳丽的绯红。  
可亚瑟偏偏不肯放过他。  
指尖挑起内裤的边缘滑进去，手背贴着湿热的布料，Omega分泌的体液几乎要让手指打滑，亚瑟不去碰前面硬着的阴茎，指尖在那个窄小的穴口打圈，嘴里还要说些不三不四的荤话。  
“你看，流了好多水。”  
奥姆连骂他的力气都没有，被Alpha完全生理压制着，男人灵活的指尖在最敏感的地方不紧不慢地绕圈，偶尔不小心刺进去一点指尖都足够他惊喘着绷紧身子，生殖腔再次分泌出一股热流，涌出来打湿了亚瑟的掌心。  
亚瑟压进去半根指节，内壁的肠肉层层叠叠地缠上来，绞得它动弹不得，一声蓦然拔高的呻吟首先突破了奥姆的唇齿防线，尾音被吞回口中杂糅上几分甜腻的含糊，亚瑟掰开他的手臂低头去找那双湛蓝的眼睛，小王子半垂着眼睫，淡金色掩着一抹水光，眉头微微拧着，绯红晕染在眼角，衬出别样的风情来。  
“放松，别咬那么紧。”  
亚瑟动了动手指，身下的人就连腿弯都是打着颤的，奥姆抓住他的手臂却使不上力，只能低低浅浅抽气，鼻音都像呻吟般情难自禁，身体里的小东西不安分地打圈研磨，模拟着性交在穴口浅浅抽插，手指沾着体液湿得打滑，窄小的甬道还是不由分说地缠紧着仿佛再也容不下其他东西。  
奥姆终于还是绷不住冷静自持的模样，Omega的情潮寸寸摧毁了理智和自制力，他抓住亚瑟的手臂仰头大口喘气，低声的呻吟从喉间倾斜而出，用气音反反复复地叫着亚瑟的名字，字句缠绕着哭腔。  
亚瑟加进去第二根手指。  
小王子红着眼眶咬紧嘴唇，他扯了扯亚瑟身上还套着的裤子，男人勃起的阴茎在冷硬的冲锋裤裆部撑起一个鼓鼓囊囊的大包，他在一次刺入的间隙中崩溃地攥紧他的衣角“脱掉。”  
奥姆没办法接受亚瑟衣冠楚楚地操他，羞耻感成倍地叠加在身体里，堆砌成一触即倾斜千里的热潮，他弓起身子呜咽“把衣服脱了。”  
亚瑟抽出指尖，俯身在奥姆唇上落下一个吻，语气还是那样漫不经心的模样，笑着应道。  
“遵命，陛下。”  
　　  
　　  
裤子被扯掉，T恤被撕成破布扔下床，亚瑟略高的体温靠近奥姆，强势地把身体卡入他两腿之间，不许合拢，露出腿间泥泞一片的穴口和高高翘起的阴茎，亚特兰蒂斯的奥姆殿下怕是没将私处完完全全袒露在别人眼中过，他试图把腿合拢，屁股上冷不丁挨上一巴掌，瞬间起了一个浅浅的红印，敏感的身体颤了颤，阴茎在被注视下不知羞耻地淌出点滴的白浊。  
“听话，别动。”  
同教育调皮的弟弟一般的好哥哥语气，奥姆觉得面皮火辣辣地泛红，干脆鸵鸟一般装死把脸埋在被子里不再动弹。  
然而事实可从容不得他逃，简略的中场休息过后，被抽插得松软的穴口一下被三根手指同时刺入，被褥下透出一声难耐至极的呻吟，闷的像鼻音婉转，拉出极长的叹息来。  
亚瑟没给他任何适应时间，手指陷在湿润温暖的甬道中被肠肉包裹住，前后动一动搭在腰上的腿就不自觉地收紧，从内而外泛着甜美的战栗，手心积起一汪水来，打湿了身下的被单。  
混血君王恶劣至极地把湿漉漉的手掌蹭到自家弟弟白皙的胸膛上，亮晶晶的一片还要出声挑逗他“你看看你浪的，手指都能操得出水。”  
陷在情热里的小王子被荤话逼得又羞耻又逃不过，只得拽着那只摆到脸前的手掌断断续续地喘息，身体内躁动的痒意逼他开口“不要手指，进来。”  
始终掌握节奏的君王也被奥姆这把突袭搞得有点怔愣，小王子抬眼正对上那双金色的瞳仁，一瞬间福至心灵的直觉让奥姆忽然掌握了反击的技巧，看似游刃有余的自家哥哥其实也没有那么淡定从容，这样的发现让他取得了一直被压制的首次主导权，血液里的霸道和控制欲复苏抬头，他弯起嘴角实验猜想的正确性。  
修长的腿勾住亚瑟的腰，小王子睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，声线低哑地重复“我说不要手指，插进来――呜――”  
他轻而易举地让男人失控了。  
灼热粗大的肉棒顶端抵住穴口，伞头撑开了窄小的缝隙，缓慢而不容反抗地一寸一寸侵入进来，柔嫩的肠肉贴住布满青筋的物什紧紧缠住，男人不断跳动的性器一丝缝隙也不留地嵌入那寸湿热柔软的甬道中，开拓那方从未被染指的极乐疆土。  
“慢点，太大了――”  
奥姆仰头绷紧了脖颈，手指缠绕在被单上扬声带着崩溃的泣音，蒙在眼帘后的水雾汇聚成滴挂在眼睫上，缓慢而清晰的触感被按在身下无处可逃，身体被一寸一寸地占领贯穿，从内而外染透了对方的味道，烙印在最深处。  
占有还在继续，小王子几乎是有点惊慌地睁大眼睛，他不由自主地把手掌贴在小腹上，仿佛能摸到男人嵌在他身体里的阴茎的形状，声音抖得不成样子“不能再进了，太深了――”  
亚瑟把那两条修长白皙的腿搭在臂弯，俯身一鼓作气将最后一截送入窄小湿热的小穴中，奥姆被顶得半生呻吟哽在喉头，仰着头如同一尾离水的鱼一般颤抖着大口呼吸，抽气都带着哽咽。  
两人的身体完全契合在一起，穴口被粗大的阴茎撑得一丝皱褶也无，肉棒埋在温暖湿热的甬道中跳动，伞头若有若无地蹭上紧闭的生殖腔口，滑腻的体液被挤出小穴，将两人的胯部打的湿透。  
“感觉怎么样？”亚瑟喘着粗气低声去问，肠肉绞得那样紧，缠绵地吸附着他的阴茎，将每一寸皱褶都舔舐得油光水滑，他克制住动腰的冲动等奥姆适应，看着被他的肉棒钉在床上动弹不得的小王子那双好看的眼睛里滑出成串的泪珠。  
侵入身体的信息素彻底摧毁了理智，快感逼得人发疯，体内有一根粗长的东西不安分地跳动着，又酸又胀地埋在小穴里，淡金色的眼睫后掉出透明的眼泪，摇头推拒“出去，太深了。”  
亚瑟抓住无力地抵在自己胸膛上的手掌向上越过头顶扣在床单上，脱离了抑制剂，小王子的指尖总算是热起来，想起那六支空空的针管，亚瑟眯起眼睛消不了气。  
Alpha的信息素随着情绪波动渐盛，被气息撩拨的Omega体内的燥热又开始翻江倒海，奥姆像是承受不住般摇头，艰难地撑起上半身，小腹收紧让嵌在体内的肉棒动了动，抵住腔口，两人同时抽了一口气。  
亚瑟低头看着他，小王子凑过来把吻落在他的唇角，蹙起的眉配着绯红的眼角衬出无边的艳色来，他低声讨饶“别生气了，我受不了，啊嗯――”  
下一秒就被按回床上，双腿被架在亚瑟臂弯，混血君王晃动着腰杆在小穴中浅进浅出地抽插，交合处体液打出细腻的泡沫，咕叽咕叽的水声在整个房间里回响。  
奥姆口中的呻吟都被顶成破碎的一截一截从声带中溢出，体内温热跳动的阴茎进入到某一个他都想象不出的深度，伞头在敏感点的周围轻描淡写地研磨打圈，将细沙一样的快感堆积在身体里。  
手腕被死死摁住，奥姆就这样毫无反抗能力地被一根肉棒钉死在床上，随着亚瑟的抽插仰头大口喘息，床单被身体的晃动摇出水一般的波纹，再被交合处溢出的体液打得湿透。  
“底下那张小嘴真会吸。”亚瑟粗喘了一声把奥姆的腿抬高，俯身让性器插的更深，逼他带着哭腔呻吟出声，嘴上还分外不饶人“死死咬着我都不愿意松开。”  
“这么爽吗？”他狠狠撞上深处的敏感点，用伞头碾压过那个凸起，看奥姆被绷直了脚背在他怀里弹动几下，喘息声同哭腔连成一片“告诉我，哥哥操得你爽不爽？”  
羞耻感让身体无意识地绞紧，奥姆被按在床上脸上都是湿漉漉的痕迹，不知道是汗还是泪，脸颊湿得一塌糊涂，他蜷缩着双腿承受撞击，露出被反复蹂躏的小穴。  
粗大的肉棒同细窄粉色的肉穴形成强烈的视觉对比，任谁也不敢相信那张窄小的穴口如何将这个狰狞大物吞吃下去，肉刃顶进细窄的穴口里，破开绞紧的肠肉一寸一寸没入，柱身沾染着亮晶晶的体液进入得十分顺滑，直到两只囊袋贴住柔软的臀肉，将整个阴茎全部纳入体内。  
奥姆仰头崩溃般地呻吟，亚瑟捞住他的腰贴近胯骨，悬空的腰背被压出一个柔软而坚韧的弧度，性器更深地嵌入身体，顶住紧闭的生殖腔口磨蹭，高高翘起的阴茎才不管主人被反复折磨的羞耻心，高高翘起顺遂着快感吐出奶白色的浊液，粘连着细丝落到大腿内侧。  
亚瑟大开大合地贯穿着身下人最柔软的私密之处，腾出手来揉弄那个还精神着的小东西，沾了一手的粘腻精液，用指节触碰被操得失神的小王子的唇角，牵出一条淫靡的白丝。  
“来，宝贝，我们换个姿势。”  
说罢松开了一直压制着的手腕，带着还没从快感中回过神来的奥姆上下调换，平躺在一塌糊涂的床单上任由小王子跨坐在他的身上，小穴里还含着他的东西，深处泌出一股热流，直浇到龟头上，再从交合处满溢出来。  
这个姿势不可避免地进的更深，奥姆几乎没有力气直起腰，趴伏在亚瑟身上把汗和眼泪蹭到他的颈窝里，被肏得半天说不出话来，大脑一片空白，半晌才连着哭腔迷迷糊糊地仰头喊他“亚瑟，太深了――”  
“想要就自己来。”亚瑟不紧不慢地把灼热的掌心贴上奥姆分坐在身体两边的大腿缓缓揉捏，再上移到柔韧的腰腹，贴着光滑单薄的背脊自上而下抚摸，像是帮奥姆适应嵌在身体里的肉棒，小王子的胸膛紧紧贴住他的，极速的心跳透过薄薄的皮肤传导到他身上，亚瑟眯着眼睛诱哄，叫他自己动。  
缓了几分钟恢复体力，奥姆终于是明白亚瑟那句自己受着是什么意思，他没法主导这场性事的结束，求饶都没有用，只能被身下这个赐予他燥热和快感的男人操纵着，陷入情欲的漩涡沉湎。  
手掌贴住亚瑟的腹肌找了一个着力点，指尖不小心碰到了被湖怪刺出的口子，伤口已经长好，淡粉色的嫩肉初愈合的模样，小王子撑起身子，身体里那根灼热粗大的肉棒让他根本不敢坐实，只能用腿撑着身体小幅度地上下耸动，缓慢地吞吐着亚瑟的阴茎。  
摩擦带来的舒服让他轻轻战栗起来，口中半吞半吐的呻吟都带着哭腔，食髓知味的肠肉紧紧缠绕着身体里的硬物，伞头剐蹭在内壁上研磨出的快感像是电流过电顺着脊背一路烧上去，烧出无边的渴求和燥热来。  
奥姆身体前倾找到一个合适的角度，速度缓缓加快，被体液淋湿的性器顺利地进出于那个松软的穴口，奥姆仰起头，红着眼眶喘息，金发落在肩膀上随着身体的震颤摇摇晃晃。  
亚瑟手掌贴上那个用肉棒操自己的小王子的胸膛，拇指揉捏着颜色渐艳的茱萸，在淡色的乳晕中压下，尾音绵长的呻吟冲破唇齿，小王子仰着头露出一双失神的眼睛“嗯啊，别――”  
腿渐渐没有力气，奥姆停下来撑着亚瑟的小腹喘气，太过强烈的快感刺激得他大脑一面空白，而亚瑟偏偏不肯如他愿，手掌掐住柔软的腰要他向下坐，胯部猛地向上一送。  
火热的阴茎不可避免地被小王子吞的更深，紧闭的生殖腔被肏开一条窄缝，男人的伞头重重戳中那个幼嫩的缝隙，快感如同潮水一般涌上来要把人淹没，奥姆塌下脊梁垂着脑袋说不出话来，小腹肌肉紧绷着将乳白色的浊液射到亚瑟的小腹上，肠肉毫无章法地绞紧，低哑缠绵的尾音猛地扬高从口中溢出来，亚特兰蒂斯最尊贵的旧王被侵犯的触感逼得眼泪落了满脸。  
亚瑟就着这个姿势向上耸腰，阴茎进得又深又重，奥姆整个人撑在亚瑟身上被肏得摇摇晃晃，射精的空白期让他迷糊着什么都想不起来，身体却自发地收紧小穴去汲取更多的快感，无法管束的声带流泻出连绵的泣音。  
金发的奥姆殿下被亚瑟彻底操开了。  
手掌下的皮肤每一寸都发着热，分泌出更多的信息素来表达热潮期的渴求，小王子全身的皮肤白中透出浅浅的粉色，他抬臀迎合着亚瑟的撞击，伞头蹭过敏感点让他整个人都在打颤“不要――”  
亚瑟的手掌落到了他的后腰，隐约能看见朱砂般的红色在腰侧显了形，混血君王坏心眼地拔出阴茎，把手软脚软的小王子跪趴着摁在白床单上，挺腰再次插了进去。  
纹身果然显现出来了。  
绯红的线条在过分白皙的肌肤上勾勒出花体的字母A，旁边坠着繁复的花纹，刀锋一般的线条陷进男人的腰窝里一路向下，意犹未尽地消没在臀缝中，纯洁又引诱的意味。  
男人的身体像是最完美的画布，将烙印印在这样隐秘又暧昧的地方，掀起衣服扯掉腰带，手掌探入才能触碰到的皮肤，被肏得全身发热才能显现出的花纹，是亚瑟的名字。  
旁人只看得见万人之上的奥姆殿下手握权力与刀剑，刀锋一般冰冷的眼睛和无人可近身的可怕气场，他行杀人之事还要优雅擦去指尖的血迹，人们怕他敬他仰他慕他，没人知道尊贵骄傲的小王子后腰埋着这样一个烙印，就像没人知道当这个印记显现出来时，那位不可一世的殿下会被人压在身下，塌陷在男人的臂弯里红着眼眶求饶呻吟，像一捧细雪化在他怀中，漾出春水的波纹。  
这个人属于我，由内而外，从身到心。  
亚瑟的呼吸瞬间变得粗重，他乱了节奏一般深顶了几下，垂眼看着自己的肉棒抽出再被完全吞吃进粉嫩窄小的穴口，他上身倾轧过去，汗湿的胸膛贴着小王子白皙的后背和振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，手臂捞住软得塌陷的腰，贴着金发中单薄的耳廓低声说话，下身却撞的一下比一下深，一次比一次重。  
奥姆的侧脸贴着床单，模模糊糊地扬声呻吟，尾音婉转着可怜兮兮的哭腔，男人的声音近在耳边“想看看纹身吗，它出来了。”  
奥姆呜咽着把脸埋在臂弯里，大脑被撞击得一片空白，也不知道自己说得是好还是不好，只觉得亚瑟的手臂缠过来从腿弯下面绕过，一用力将他抱离了床。  
金发的小王子像是小孩子把尿一般被抱在男人怀里，后背贴着一方灼热的胸膛，蓦然的失重感让他有点恐慌地抓紧了亚瑟的手臂，而男人粗大灼热的肉棒还吞在他的身体里，浅浅地四处戳弄，阴茎十分精神地翘在身前，让他有一种门户大开的羞耻感。  
亚瑟把怀里的人向上颠了颠抱稳，悬空的不安让奥姆的小穴蓦然绞紧，男人的阴茎破开收缩的肠肉顶弄进去，逼得他低声喘息“不要……”  
亚瑟心情颇好地咬住小王子的耳朵，耳尖上染着淡淡的粉色，舌尖滑过敏感的耳垂，怀里的小王子颤得厉害“走，我们去找面镜子。”  
说罢就抬步向卫生间走去，出了卧室门，卫生间在卧室的对角，要到达那里势必要穿过整个客厅，奥姆仰着头靠在亚瑟怀里，体内因为走动而浅浅抽插的肉棒弄得他几乎要哭出来，伞头磨蹭着敏感点，前面挺立的阴茎吐出的浊液和后穴挤压出的透明粘腻的体液滴落在干净的地板上，星星点点洒了一路，亚瑟看见就要笑，凑到奥姆耳边故作正直地教育他“等会儿要擦干净，被纳吉姆知道了多不好。”  
奥姆哽咽了一声，身体因为他的话而紧绷震颤，将亚瑟的肉棒裹得更紧，伞头刺得深入，前面的性器却不知羞耻地吐出更多的精液，弄脏了客厅的地板，淅淅沥沥落了一路。  
亚瑟抬腿踹开了浴室的门，白石的宽大洗手台上立着一块一米长宽的大镜子，亚瑟腾出一只手把浴暖打开，温暖的水汽逐渐充满了整个房间。  
混血君王将小王子放到洗手台上，冰凉的白石甫一贴上，奥姆就凉得一颤，向后缠住亚瑟的手臂带着鼻音抱怨“凉。”  
“马上就热起来了。”亚瑟重把奥姆抱起来，等待着浴暖暖热那一方石台，他就着这个姿势挺腰刺入，自下而上看着小王子仰头哽出一丝呻吟，肉棒抽插在温暖湿热的穴中，上下颠簸间吞吞吐吐地套弄着根部，挤压出透明的体液滴落在地板上，小小的房间里回荡着肉体拍打的声响和咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“呜――”  
奥姆抓住亚瑟的手臂红着眼眶喘息，双脚离地的失重和不安让他不自觉地缩进亚瑟怀里，背贴住亚瑟的胸膛，男人低沉的呼吸抚摸过着敏感的后颈，肠肉死死缠住粗大的阴茎，将契合的每一寸都摩擦出过电般的快感。  
白石热起来了，亚瑟把小王子放到洗手台上，自己也攀上那座结实的石台，把奥姆的腰往下压，露出被蹂躏了很久的后穴，挺腰用力捅进去，在蓦然扬高的泣音中轻笑一声“抬头。”  
光滑的镜子上面蒙上一层细细的水雾，模模糊糊看不真切，亚瑟倾身抹开一块干净的镜面，映出两人的身形来，奥姆把埋在臂弯里的脸抬起来，正看见一张从眼角泛起桃红般的艳色的面容，金发的男人伏在白石台上，全身未着寸缕，白皙的皮肤透出淡淡的粉色，男人的腰被两只肤色略深的手牢牢掐住，圆润柔软的臀瓣被压得高高翘起，那片纹身落在后腰，绯红的线条随着身体的发热铺陈开来，陷进幽深的臀缝里烙印着亚瑟的名字。  
镜子里占有他的男人对着他弯起嘴角，肆无忌惮地摇晃着腰杆把肉棒刺入他的身体里抽插，伞头狠狠碾过深处的敏感点，快感逼着他哽咽着呻吟出声。  
修长白皙的手指贴上冰凉的镜面，奥姆看着那个面容同自己一模一样的男人眼睛里漾出水光，眉毛纠结在一起似欢愉似痛苦，腰部被压下，窄小的穴口贪心地吞吃着布满青筋的肉棒，抽出时甚至能带出一点紧紧缠绕的嫩肉和亮晶晶的体液，整个人被撞得向前耸动，被侵犯的快感剧烈得让人头皮发麻，尾音扬高的呻吟反复地带着泣音喘息，羞耻感让他全身发热地闭上眼睛不敢再看。  
伞头戳刺到甬道的深处，触到了那个变得松软的生殖腔口，他的Omega敞开了身体接受他，为他自愿打开自己的生殖腔，热流从四肢百骸流淌着汇入小腹，亚瑟耸腰将自己的伞头嵌入那个窄小幼嫩的入口。  
直接刺激生殖腔的快感是之前的成倍增加，奥姆扬高的呻吟里带着泣音，手臂软得撑不住身体，快感带着电火花一路烧到全身，肠肉紧紧绞住嵌进身体的肉棒，他绷紧了身体又射了一次，嘴里含糊地说不要。  
亚瑟顶进那个柔软的入口，顶端研磨着幼嫩的生殖腔壁，他乱了节奏般得胡乱重顶几下，捞住奥姆塌陷的腰揽向自己，手掌贴住身下人的小腹，隔着薄薄的皮肉感受着阴茎在他身体里抽插，他俯身低声对自家弟弟说“我要射进去。”  
“不行！”奥姆把手贴住按在自己小腹上的手，在哭叫的间隙挤出一句拒绝来，手指用力地扣住亚瑟的手背，语气坚决“会怀孕的――呃啊――”  
发情期的Omega受孕率极高，几乎是一做一个准，只要精液射进生殖腔，怀孕几乎是板上钉钉的事。  
“那就怀。”亚瑟将龟头刺进柔软的生殖腔里，眼睛里的金色浓郁得几乎要流出来，手掌贴着小腹俯身凑近小王子的耳朵“奥姆，给我生个孩子。”  
“现在不行，嗯啊――”奥姆趴在石台上，全身只靠着亚瑟的手臂才没跪趴下去，他红着眼眶回头盯住亚瑟的眼睛“我不能大着肚子去塔玛拉。”  
“我想标记你。”亚瑟把嘴唇蹭上奥姆的后颈，两人火热的身体叠着贴在一起，汗和体液交融着，声音从唇与皮肤磨蹭的缝隙中漏出来。  
“等发情期过后。”奥姆咬住唇将喘息吞回去，抓紧亚瑟的手，仿佛把全身的力气都集中在手指上，他转头去同亚瑟接吻，唇齿交缠着安抚身后信息素暴涨的男人“发情期过后不会受孕的时候。”  
亚瑟深吸一口气，将伞头慢慢抽离生殖腔，到这时还不甘心地去咬一口奥姆的肩头，不甘心地嘟囔“到时候要听我的。”  
小王子松了口气，低声应允他“好。”  
亚瑟重又在甬道里抽插，呼吸越来越重，他死死掐住奥姆的腰重重地撞进去，小王子被这又快又急的节奏逼得说不出一句话来，只能仰头呻吟哭叫，最后几个深顶亚瑟把自己深深埋在奥姆体内，热流在深处炸开的同时咬破了身下人后颈的腺体。  
奔涌的信息素侵入Omega体内，冰雪的气息中混入烈酒的醇香，像是被直接内射的精液刺激得注入烈性春药一般，奥姆整个人颤抖着射出浊液将白石的洗手台弄的一塌糊涂，生殖腔分泌出一大股热流浇在亚瑟的伞头上，体力不支般合眼晕倒在亚瑟臂弯。  
混血君王抽出肉棒后退几步，看着白色的浊液混合着体液失去了堵塞从小王子不能合拢的穴口缓缓流出来，格外淫靡的场景。  
第一波热潮结束。  
他把奥姆抱回了卧室，抽出一支营养素给小王子打上，预备着他醒来后有体力应对第二次热潮，手臂上还留着三四个针孔，连成一片青紫还没好全，亚瑟看了一眼被扔在一边的抑制剂包装袋，轻轻地叹了口气。  
昏迷中的奥姆忍不住蹙紧了眉头，手指悄无声息地扣住亚瑟垂落一旁的手，挤进指缝里，十指相扣的亲密模样，混血君王低头在两人交握的手上落下一个吻，也不管床上一片狼藉，抱着自家弟弟合眼沉沉地睡过去。


End file.
